


Guess How Much I Hate You

by HedwigProngs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigProngs/pseuds/HedwigProngs
Summary: Kun and Ten have always hated each other. Will anything ever change that?original prompt: pls do a kun enemies to lovers trope like sexy spies or smth (taken from curious cat)





	Guess How Much I Hate You

To say that Kun hated Ten would be an understatement.

Ten was as annoying as he was smart. Ten had joined their operation a little under 6 months ago and in that time; Ten had already learned enough Mandarin to be considered semi-fluent. Ten had now taken it upon himself to teach the rest of their small team (compared to the other teams, their meager team of seven people with the newest addition of ten, they were nothing) English and to teach himself Cantonese. If you asked Ten why, he would simply respond with  _ I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do on our days off. _

Ten’s new found Mandarin fluency brought Kun a bigger headache than needed, Kun could no longer avoid Ten with the excuse of Kun’s poor English, never minding the fact that they both spoke Korean, and Ten’s even worse Mandarin. Kun had never found out what was so charming about Ten that the rest of his team was enamored and was essentially in love at this point (Kun was pretty sure that Hendery was hours away from confessing his undying devotion to Ten). 

To Kun, Ten was nothing but a snarky, too talented newbie who needed to be taught a lesson or two. Part of Kun missed the days when Ten could barely ask what time it was much less tease Kun for something trivial, but Kun decidedly missed the days where there was no Ten to think about at all more than those. Even if whenever Ten visited his family, sometimes for weeks at a time, there was a hole where no matter how many songs he produced and no matter how many dramas Kun watched, it could not be filled.

This was not to say that Ten wasn’t talented, no matter how much Kun disliked Ten there was no denying his talent for their line of work. Kun had been amazed at how many businessmen and other… tasks Ten had managed to either swindle out of their money or lead them into the spider’s web with promise of certain goods.

Adding on to Kun’s frustrations, Ten seemed to grasp everything which Kun couldn’t easily, too easily. When the time for the next mission came around putting Ten in the physical part came as a decision which Kun had to begrudgingly make. 

Kun felt useless sitting at the headquarters watching Ten and Yangyang race through the streets of whatever seedy city they were currently in, being chased by their latest mission’s accomplices. Kun could barely understand even half of what was being said, Kun had been studying English but between caring for his boys and making sure that everything ran smoothly it was hard to find the time to properly sit down. Ten and Yangyang had an undeniable sort of chemistry, quickly bonding over both having lived outside China for a large chunk of their lives but beyond that there was a certain spark between them that made the pair click quickly.

A part of Kun bitterly whispered that Kun, himself, hadn’t clicked as quickly with any of the team as Ten had. No matter how hard Kun tried, Ten was already leaps and bounds ahead.

You can imagine Kun and Ten’s suprise when they were given a mission, just the two of them. News and rumors of Ten and Kun’s tension had spread far enough that there wasn’t a person who didn’t know the distaste the two had for each other.

Now the only people the pair were going to see for the next three weeks were each other,

Their superior threw the file with their target's information onto the mahogany table in-front of Ten and Kun. Another rich businessmen who had crossed or cheated the wrong person, it was nearly routine at this point with the amount of businessmen their team was given.

There’s nothing left to do apart from doing his job and avoid Ten to the best of his abilities.

It was a lot harder than Kun had expected, everything that Ten did sent a shock of annoyance through Kun’s mind. It was expected with how differently they had been trained, Ten had only started getting used to their team’s way of doing things. Kun had just hoped that everything had been going smoothly enough.

* * *

Fighting with Ten was always something that kept Kun on his toes. Ten seemed always to have a snarky comeback but the fights never went too far or at least they hadn’t.  That was until something went wrong and suddenly Kun was left alone without anyone else in a country where he could barely speak the language. Damn Ten had left him alone after their fight, he should’ve known that picking a fight while Ten had the option of leaving him on the side of the road at any moment was a bad idea. Adding on to Kun’s new found abandonment, of course the one time when Kun gets left alone is when they’re surrounded by a language which only his partner speaks. It’s times like this when Kun wishes he could’ve befriended Ten which would’ve not lead him to this situation (it would’ve probably given him a significantly better grasp of English).

Picking a fight with Ten when tensions were already so high was a bad idea and now Kun could clearly see the consequences of his actions. Apparently Ten was angrier than Kun had originally thought, damn did Kun feel like an idiot now even if it was Ten who had started it, technically. At least that’s what Kun told himself as he lay with his eyes closed, too tired to open them and have to face Ten after their fight yesterday.

Kun quickly opened his eyes when he felt something small and furry walk over him and settle into the crook of his arm. The bed he was on was cold and hard… only that it wasn’t a bed but the grass of a field. Kun had been left for the wolves by Ten apparently. 

Kun looked into the crook of his arm only to see a black and white cat having settled and fallen asleep in the warmth of Kun. “Well I guess it’s just you and me now,” the cat opened their eyes and blinked slowly at Kun as though as a response as to what Kun had said.

The cat was small, Kun could probably carry it in his hand without any major problem, the cat also had white markings on it’s paws that looked almost like they were wearing mittens or gloves. The cat seemed to have taken to Kun enough to follow him around when Kun moved to take his bag (as well as Ten’s) which Ten had been kind enough to leave him apparently. 

As Kun carefully looked through his bag, the cat wandered off to go find something to entertain them as they had now decided that Kun’s shoelaces were too boring. The cat quickly decided that it was more fun to try and catch a cow’s tail between their tiny paws never minding the fact that the small cat would be hurt the moment the cow decided it was done with the cat’s antics.

“Be careful little cat, we wouldn’t want you to get trampled, just follow me,” the black cat immediately stopped their mission to catch the cow’s tail and hurried back to the safety of Kun’s shadow. 

_ Have I already lost it enough to start talking to cats  _ Kun scolded himself in his head, it had only been a couple minutes and he had started talking to animals.

“I can’t call you cat all the time, so I guess it’s time for you to get a name… Fairy will have to do, little cat if that is a good enough nam for you” Newly named Fairy only blinked up at him and meowed as though agreeing with the new name. 

Kun looked around the field where as far as the eye could see there was only grass and livestock. If Kun was going to abandoned couldn’t Ten have at least left him in a town, the only thing to do now was to pick a direction and start walking.

“Well Fairy, let’s start we aren’t going to get anywhere if we just stay here,” and with that Fairy and Kun set off with two missions in mind, find out where they were and find Ten. The latter which Kun only did out of the good of his heart and not because he actually wanted to see Ten.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on how this is!! Chapters will be coming out regularly once I finish all the prompts I have!!  
[twitter!!](https://twitter.com/XlAOKUNKUN)  
[curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/baaaajames)


End file.
